Back To The Past
by Fishlover
Summary: A time traveling experiment and Gantu travel to the past of 625.
1. Remembering

_I was dissatisfied with my fanfic 'Like a Nightmare', but remember this story is COMPLETELY different then that fanfic. this chapter is short and so is the next chapter, but the next ones will be longer. _

Back to the Past

Chapter 1

Remembering

It was a nice day on the island known as Hawaii, as he sun popped up from the horizon. It's reflection made a nearby spaceship shine like glass and then the sun shone on a golden yellow furred creature. He wished that it wasn't such a beautiful morning, instead he wish it was a rainy and gloomy day, as that how he was feeling as he nibbled on a sandwich from his hands. He stared into the sky as expecting something, remembering something...

Inside the ship was a grey whale like looking creature, known as Gantu by everyone. He was looking for the golden furred creature.

'' 625! 625! Where are you?'', Gantu called out.

The golden furred creature, 625 could hear his name being called, but ignored the calls completely. His only response was a bite of another sandwich, still looking at the sky, and ignoring everything in his surroundings. Gantu heaved a sigh, giving up on looking for his sidekick. He heard the experiment container beep. He pressed a button to see a picture of the newly activated experiment.

The experiment was female and had the same body structure of Angel, except she had an extra pair if antennas and on the tips of them were yellow. Her long antennae that resembled Angel's were completely flat. She was colored pink, except her belly and eye patches which were lavender. A feature on her belly showed a green swirl shown counterclockwise. She had a small bushy tail, a magenta nose, and her ears resembled of Angel's but they were longer and smaller. She had no markings on her back, and no V shape on her chest. It was her, the 399th creation, which Gantu considered as a trog.

_'' Warning... experiment 399: Primary function, time traveler'',_ the container announced.

Gantu smiled and grabbed a capture container. When he headed outside he saw breadcrumbs fall on him like snowflakes on a cold winter's day. He looked up to find 625 sitting above him on top of the ship, with a blank look on his face. Next to him was a platter full of sandwiches, but it was only one type of sandwich... peanut butter and honey.

'' 625, I'm out to capture an experiment'', Gantu said.

No response, just the same blank stare.

'' 625?''

625 became irritated,'' What?''

'' I'm out to capture an experiment.''

'' That's nice, don't have fun.''

Gantu growled,'' Get down from there.''

'' Why should I?''

'' I said so!''

'' I'm not listening!''

'' Come down.''

'' Whatcha gonna do? Climb up to get me?''

'' You've climbed up the wrong ship.''

'' No I didn't. I came up here through a window.''

'' Don't make me come up there.''

'' You'd fall, and cause the ship to collapse, either that or cause an earthquake which explains the recent earthquakes that's been hitting here.''

'' What did you say?''

'' I'm saying that you're the epicenter of all the earthquakes.''

'' WHAT!''

'' Go capture that experiment.''

'' I'll deal with you later. As soon as I come back I'll break every bone in your tiny trog body.''

'' You couldn't break my bones, even if you tried.''

'' Sometimes I wonder why you behave this way.''

'' Behave, like what?''

'' That.''

'' Meh. I could care alot less.''

Gantu sighed and rolled his eyeballs and went into the lush foliage to search for the experiment known as 399. 625 just watched Gantu leave then continued to look at the clear sunny blue sky, watching the clouds roam past him as he sighed.

TBC...

R&R


	2. Experiment 399

_To tortured artist- I knew there was something wrong with the ear thing. Her ears are smaller and thinner. Thanks for correcting my mistake. I hope you enjoy this story since I've read every fanfic here and this one is unlike anything then the others. It's VERY different._

Chapter 2

Experiment 399

Gantu walked through the lush forest trampling some shrubs that were in his way, leaving giant footprints wherever he was. He was on a mission, looking for Experiment 399, the time traveler. Armed with a blaster and a capture container, nothing could go wrong unless that little girl and her pet trog would show up. He hid in the depths of the bushes, waiting for that experiment to show up. Then a twig snapped.

Gantu was on full alert to see if it that experiment was in the same area that he was in. He didn't see anything, so he crept closer to the direction of the sound. The only thing he saw was a lone coconut that feel from a nearby palm tree down to the ground, on top of some leaves. he groaned in dissatisfaction, knowing that he would have to put up with the shrieking of his gerbil-like boss, and the sarcastic remarks of his golden yellow furred sidekick.

He froze after he saw two long pink ears appear out from behind a bush, then he heard a gentle feminine voice coming from the pair of ears he saw.

'' Where am I?'', the feminine vice said, softly.

She looked at her surroundings, appearing out of the bush that covered the rest of her body. It was the experiment that Gantu was looking for to begin with, Experiment 399. He got the capture container lid open to capture her. The experiment's ears perked up after she heard the sound of the lid popping open. She looked behind her and saw Gantu.

'' Hello, can you tell me where I am?'', the pink experiment asked.

No answer from Gantu, the only reaction was experiment 399 being captured in the container, with muffled screaming and cursing from the inside, while banging and punching the glass container.

'' You're the perfect present for my boss, Doctor Jacque Von Hamsterveil'', Gantu said, ignoring 399's screaming and cursing.

She figured that it was no use, she gave up after she heard Gantu's sayings. Gantu walked back to the ship, since it wasn't too far away, and (surprise) 625 was still in the same place still eating peanut butter and honey sandwiches not budging from his spot. Still having the same blank stare on his face.

'' 625, I caught the experiment'', Gantu announced.

'' Who cares?'', 625 replied.

'' Hamsterveil and I do.''

'' That's nice'', 625 remarked, sarcastically.

'' Why are you up there?''

'' None of your business.''

'' I need to know.''

'' No.''

'' I'm going to get you down from there when I get the chance.''

'' Like I care.''

Gantu growled, while experiment 399 was sitting down inside the glass container drumming her fingers against the glass in boredom. Gantu entered the ship and placed the capture container in front if him, then placed the container on top of a chair.

'' What is 625 up to?'', Gantu asked, himself,'' If only I knew what he's thinking.''

399 cleared her throat to get Gantu's attention,'' Maybe I could be of service.''

Gantu turned to 399,'' Why you? You're nothing but a trog. You could send me to the stone age.''

'' Actually I could, but I'm kind of a failed experiment.''

'' Failed!''

'' Yes.''

'' What's your malfunction?''

'' Jumba wanted me to travel to the past to _alter_ time but I can never do that.''

'' What can you do?''

'' Travel to the past.''

'' Well duh, I know you can do that.''

'' When I mean by travel, I go to the past of any person of your choosing, without making any changes to the timeline.''

'' Oh.''

'' Does experiments count?''

'' I said anybody.''

'' No you didn't. You said any person.''

'' Whatever.''

'' Have you've been fully tested out?''

'' Well duh, isn't it obvious, or else I wouldn't even know that I'm failed?''

'' This must be a trick.''

'' I'm not the pranking type.''

'' Hmm, let me think about it.''

399 sighed then looked at her nails,'' Hmm.''

Gantu observed 399 scrape the ends of her nails with a nail file.

'' Where'd you get the nail file?'', Gantu had to ask.

399 shrugged then muttered,'' I dunno.''

'' Okay, tell me alot of other things that you can do, so I can confirm my decision'', Gantu asked.

'' Well you can't change the past, we can only take a look into the past, can't travel to the future, nobody will see us, oh, and when we time travel we'll be standing here but you see the past if you're with me.''

'' Okay.''

'' If you're mean to me, or try to harm me in any way... I shall travel to the past of your most embarrassing moment and tell everybody. I do that all the time with Jumba.''

'' Fine'', Gantu sighed,'' I want to go back to the past of 625. I want to know what makes him what he is today.''

'' How long ago?''

'' When he was first created.''

'' Okay, also what ever you see may or may not affect you, but it won't affect me. Too many past memories so I barely care anymore.''

'' Take me to the past now.''

'' Okay fine, also I call myself Era.''

'' Era?''

'' I named myself, got a problem with that?''

'' N-no.''

'' Good, okay lets take a trip to the past.''

Era closed her eyes and the tips of her two antennae from her head started to glow a yellow light, as the green counterclockwise swirl on her belly began to spin counterclockwise. Gantu was flabbergasted at this ''power''.

Then Gantu began to see something blurry coming to him... it was Jumba's laboratory.

TBC...


	3. A Whole Old Era

_To helemenolilolover: Hmm, Jumba with a chain saw... I'll think of the embarrassing moment, to be revealed in a future chapter. Your review made me laugh. Okay here's chapter 3. I've got to stop lazing around and work on my fanfics._

Chapter 3

A Whole Old Era

Gantu and Era began to see Jumba's laboratory in front of their eyes. It seemed dark and eerie. Gantu looked at his surroundings and saw Jumba gazing upon his newest and supposedly best creation, Experiment 625. 625 seemed to be lifeless, but then his nose wiggled then he arose.

'' My experiment!'', Jumba said, with praise.

625 rubbed his eyes then blinked a few times.

'' Hello, I am Doctor Jumba Jookeeba, and you are experiment 625.''

Then 625 began to speak,'' Experiment 625?''

'' Yes, I see your advanced language programming is coming into affect.''

625 looked at his surroundings before looking at Jumba, without saying a word.

'' Come 625, I need to see if you're a success.''

625 began to follow Jumba to a different room to the ship, so did Gantu and Era. While they walked Gantu saw a mirror... but not his reflection.

'' Uh, we're ghosts!'', Gantu said, surprised as a chill went down his spine.

'' Well duh! We're just taking a peek into the past, remember?'', Era sighed.

'' Oh yeah.''

They continued to follow Jumba and 625.

'' I see that 625 was pretty quiet but that still doesn't prove anything... much'', Gantu said.

Era stayed silent.

The room that they were in was white and it seemed empty, in front of them they saw a wrecked police cruiser. The room was completely white and empty, and it was a large room.

They saw 625 with Jumba giving him some things to lift.

'' Okay 625, I need you to lift up this book'', Jumba instructed.

625 lifted up the book as he was told.

'' Was Jumba an idiot all this time?'', Gantu asked.

'' Get used to it. Jumba was always a moron'', Era said, bluntly.

Gantu sighed and rolled his eyeballs.

Jumba then showed 625 a trashed police cruiser,'' Can you lift that up?''

'' I'm not sure'', 625 said.

'' I know you can.''

'' I can?''

'' Yes you can.''

625 looked at the wrecked police cruiser and crawled underneath it.

'' I knew 625 was too chicken to do a simple command'', Gantu said.

Then the police cruiser began to move, underneath was 625, lifting up the cruiser, as it was as light as a feather, as some pieces of it fell on the floor with light clinging noises.

'' What!'', Gantu shouted.

'' Time travel, it's a cornucopia of disturbing or surprising concepts'', Era said.

'' That made no sense, I think.''

'' I know.''

Jumba gave 625 a blaster,'' Now I need you to shoot whatever you want to in this room.''

625 didn't know what to shoot, there was nothing in the room to shoot, except Jumba. He pointed the blaster at Jumba.

'' Now this is getting good!'', Gantu said.

Era scoffed.

'' No! Do not be shooting me 625!'', Jumba scolded.

625 put down the blaster,'' What am I supposed to shoot?''

'' Anything but me. I need to see a bit of your evil side''.

'' Evil side?''

'' Yes, 625. Evil is good.''

'' I have to be evil?''

'' Yes, if you be evil, you get good rewards.''

'' Rewards?''

'' Please don't tell me that 625 was ever this gullible'', Gantu muttered.

'' Hmm, I think he was, I mean he was just made awhile ago'', Era answered.

'' 625, shoot things. Anything'', Jumba said.

625 looked around the room, then pointed the blaster at the wall then pulled the trigger. A green light shot out of the blaster and with immense speed hit the wall leaving a black mark, with steam evaporating out of it.

'' Good!'', Jumba rewarded.

'' It's not that big a deal'', 625 said.

'' It is big a deal 625. I'm starting to see an evil side of you. Do something more destructive, be evil.''

'' Hmm'', 625 said, to himself, as an evil look came to his face.

He came out of the doorless room and went to Jumba's chemical room, walking on the walls to see what else he could destroy. He found a cabinet full of beakers and crawled inside, tossing beakers and test tubes out of the shelves as they shattered into tiny pieces.

Jumba heard the shattering and rattling coming from his chemical room, and found 625 throwing his materials.

'' 625!''

625 growled.

'' Don't destroy my materials!''

'' You said to be evil.''

'' Of course I said that, but don't do that to my things. Be evil in another room.''

625 sat down in the shelf, and threw a beaker at the direction of where Gantu was standing, as Gantu got hit on the head by that beaker.

'' Ouch! I don't get it we're like ghosts but you can still get hit on the head with stuff?'', Gantu said.

'' Hey, I don't make the rules, I enforce them'', Era said, casually while filing her fingernails.

Gantu growled.

Jumba took 625 down from the cabinet and placed him back down on the floor, handing 625 a broom and a dustpan from the corner of the room.

'' I need you to clean up the mess you made. After you do that... come to see me for your next training session'', Jumba said, leaving the room.

625 snorted. Why did he have to be the one to clean up the mess. Jumba did tell him to be evil to begin with. Still he had to clean up the mess he made. He swept up the tiny shards of glass, making sure he wasn't stepping on any unswept pieces. It wasn't easy for him to sweep, the broom was too large for him to control and it easily fell down when he lost his grip. Gantu and Era watched 625 sweep.

When he finished sweeping the shards of glass he looked around the lab for Jumba, even Era and Gantu were following behind him. They wandered around in the unlit areas of the ship, in the darkness. Where was Jumba? 625 looked at the corner of his eye and saw movement in a lit area of the ship. It was Jumba, he seemed to be busy with a computer.

'' What's that, Jumba?'', 625 asked, curiously like a child.

Jumba jumped, as he turned to find 625 standing at the doorway,'' Oh, it's only you 625.''

'' Who else would be here?'', 625 smirked.

Gantu raised his hand.

'' Put your hand down. Remember that they can't see you?'', Era had to remind.

Gantu put down his hand and frowned.

'' What were you working on Jumba?'', 625 asked again.

'' Oh this?'', Jumba asked, revealing a laptop computer from his back that was sitting on the desk.

'' Yeah, that?''

'' It's only computer. I'm adding your profile to it. You are experiment 625, there are 624 others like you, but each have their own special abilities, but none have anything like yours.''

'' Hmm.''

Jumba yawned,'' It's time for sleep. Let me show you to your bed.''

625 followed Jumba to a cage in the same room, sitting in the corner of the room, lined with old newspaper articles lining the floor of the cage. Jumba opened the door.

'' Get in'', Jumba said, invitingly.

'' Why?'', 625 asked.

'' This is your bed.''

'' It doesn't seem very comfortable.''

'' This is where you sleep. I'll let you out in the morning.''

'' Where would you go?''

'' Inside my house. Wife made dinner.''

'' I don't know.''

'' Get in!''

'' But...''

'' Get in!''

625 sighed in defeat and crawled into the cramped cage, as Jumba locked the door with a padlock and a key.

'' Since you do have skills of escaping, I'm locking you in. You'll be staying in there 625, until morning. Bye.''

Jumba turned off the light, leaving 625 in the darkness of the ship. 625 laid down in the cage, but the floor of it was cold and hard, he moved frequently to try to get himself comfortable, but to no avail. He laid down on his back, but the sturdiness of the cage left his back sore, as if he was sleeping on a large rock. He also had no room to stretch his feet and legs. It was so cramped.

'' I should get him a pillow'', Gantu admitted.

'' Well, you can't. You can't change his past, now can you?'', Era said.

'' Oh yeah, do we have to wait here all night? Did Jumba put a fast forward button in you?''

'' Don't make me travel to your most embarrassing moment!''

'' So we have to wait here all night?''

'' I could fast forward a bit. How forward?''

'' Until the morning.''

'' Okay.''

Era closed her eyes and the yellow tips of her antennae glowed as time started to move a bit faster, then Gantu saw the sun arose.

'' Stop here!''

'' Fine.''

The sun shone down upon the ship and shone down upon 625 through a window, who was sleeping while sitting down in the cage.

'' Poor little guy. He must have had a rough night'', Gantu said.

'' I know. I hate it when they make you sleep in a cage.''

'' You slept in one before?''

'' Yep. Made my back stiff.''

625 started to stir around as he was waking up when the sun shone down on his eyes.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes,'' Jumba, can I come out now?''

There was silence. Jumba didn't enter the lab yet.

'' Jumba?''

Silence.

'' Jumba, I want out!''

Silence.

625 just gave up when there was no reply. He frowned as he wrapped his arms around himself. Then he heard a banging sound, of the door opening. He stood up and went to the front of the cage to see who was the sound maker. He saw the silhouette of a figure, then saw Jumba.

'' Finally! You're here. Let me out!'', 625 demanded.

'' In a minute!'', Jumba said.

He was trying to pull out a set of keys from his pocket, as they jingled when he pulled them out. He unlocked the padlock and the little golden furred experiment happily got out and stretched his stiff body.

'' Come. Now I'm going to train you'', Jumba said.

625 scoffed,'' Now?''

'' Yes. Now come.''

625 shrugged then followed behind Jumba. Gantu and Era were following behind them to see what other surprises were in store...

TBC...


	4. Understanding

_To tortured artist: Some of your questions left me a little confused. But I'll answer the ones that I understand, 625 doesn't know that he has super skills of escaping. He didn't believe jumba in that part, yet that'll be revealed in this chapter. 625 was just made and he doesn't understand his super skills just yet, but after a bit of more training then he'll understand his uses and skills. I know I used a line from Kim Possible, it had to do with time travel. The beaker hitting Gantu, that was for comedy reasons. I think that's all the questions. I have a friend that does these question things to me all the time, always trying to find a flaw in my stories, then rubs them in my face until I fix them, ruining the story itself, but it's okay I'm used to this sort of thing. I hope those answers you're questions. _

_To turbo-trak- Yes you can shoot Jumba. Be my guest._

_Here's chapter 4._

Chapter 4

Understanding

Jumba entered into the same room that 625 and him were just in yesterday, except he seemed to be retrieving something to 625. It was orange in color and it looked like a suit.

'' I want you to put this on'', Jumba said, throwing the orange suit to 625.

'' Where have I seen that suit before?... Wait! That's the suit that 626 was wearing when he made his escape to earth'', Gantu said.

'' Jumba made so many of those, he has them everywhere'', Era said,'' I still approve.''

'' You've never worn one?''

'' No. Those are for the really destructive experiments.''

'' 625 isn't destructive.''

'' Look.''

Then Gantu looked at 625, who was wearing the orange suit, but there were two empty sleeves between his legs and arms.

'' 625, I need you to reveal your extra body pars'', Jumba said.

'' Extra body parts? Like what?'', 625 asked.

'' Your arms, spines, and antennae.''

'' My what?''

'' You have an extra set of arms under your skin. Show them.''

625 had no idea what Jumba was talking about, extra limbs? He didn't see anything extra attached to his body,'' What?''

Jumba groaned,'' I guess I'm going to have to reveal them myself.''

'' How?''

Jumba laid 625 down on his back and them Jumba wiggled his finger in 625's side, with a tickling sensation, making 625 laugh.

'' Stop Jumba, ha ha.''

'' They'll show themselves.''

Then 625 unknowingly started to sprout a secondary pair of arms from his side and then they slipped into the extra sleeves, then abruptly 625 stopped laughing and his lower jaw started to quiver in fear and astonishment.

'' Amazing isn't it?'', Jumba asked.

'' Y-y-you weren't k-k-k-kidding'', 625 stammered, staring at his extra set of arms.

'' Now reveal your spines and antennae.''

625 only responded by staring at Jumba.

Jumba started to grow impatient,'' I don't have time for this, do it now, 625!''

625 started to become stressed due to Jumba's scoldings. He still had no idea what Jumba was talking about. He searched his head using one arm, only feeling the three lone antennas on his head, then his extra set of antennae popped out from under his skin, between his ears and three lone antennae were a pair of long skinny antennae attached to his head, making a chill flow down his spine.

'' Perfect! Now the spines'', Jumba rushed.

625 stared blankly at Jumba,'' Huh?''

Jumba rolled his eyeballs, and rubbed 625's back, very roughly.

'' Why is Jumba doing that to 625?'', Gantu asked.

'' He needs to reveal his spines, rubbing the back roughly usually does the trick, tickling the side reveals the extra set of arms'', Era explained.

'' Something's missing though... 625 does have a set of claws, he was spreading peanut butter and jelly once with one claw when I was trying to capture experiment 254.''

'' You mean that so called cute one! EWW!''

'' He's cute.''

'' HE'S UGLY!''

'' Grr!''

Then they were suddenly interrupted by 625 screaming. 625 was screaming when he saw his spines pop out from behind his back, he never expected to have spines on his back.

'' Now we can train!'', Jumba said, happily.

625 was too busy staring at his extra body parts, to pay attention. He moved his extra set of arms about, to see if it was really a trick, while wiggling his spines attached to his back. Jumba just stared at 625 pathetically. 625 wiggled his antennae, before making all four of his hands curl up into fists. He got his right arm (First pair of arms) and touched his secondary left arm. Was this really a part of him?

He was able to control his secondary arms like his regular pair. It seemed so real, but he didn't believe it. He needed to see if they were really attached to him, so he took off his orange suit.

'' 625! What are you doing? Put your suit back on!'', Jumba scolded.

625 ignored Jumba's demands, and investigated his secondary pair of arms, not realizing that Jumba was coming toward him. He grabbed 625 by the back of his neck roughly and put him towards his face.

'' 625! Put your suit back on!'', Jumba scolded.

'' I just want to investigate my extra arms'', 625 answered, submissively and nervously.

He was immediately dropped on the floor,'' Ow!''

Jumba glared at 625 angrily,'' Put on your suit!''

625 became stressed, as he carefully put his orange suit on, while Jumba glared at him, angrily. Jumba nodded his head to the side, indicating that 625 should follow. He obeyed, as he rubbed the back of his neck. The pain felt terrible; Jumba had driven his fingernails into 625's skin causing a little bit of purplish blood to ooze out. He squeaked when he touched his neck, stinging his cuts.

He was lead to a small room beside the empty room, with a wall full of blasters in assorted sizes and shapes. Jumba handed him a large blaster that seemed larger then the first blaster he used a day before, it was a different color too. Purple and blue.

'' I want you to use this for our first training session'', Jumba instructed.

'' Okay. Do I have to shoot the wall?'', 625 asked.

Jumba laughed at 625 response, causing 625 to feel a little embarrassed,'' No! Ha ha, 625, I have targets set up in the room we were just in. You've never noticed them?''

'' Um, no.''

'' Then you'll see them right now, come.''

They went to the room and 625 saw targets attached to the wall,'' What should I do?''

'' Shoot! Shoot the targets''.

625 pulled the trigger and a blue bullet shot out and hit the wall instead of the targets. He blinked.

'' NO! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG!'', Jumba scolded.

625 flinched and covered his face, dropping the blaster on the floor,'' I was trying!''

'' You have to hit the center of the target!''

625 picked up the blaster and decided to take another shot. He pulled the trigger and another bullet shot out and hit the edge of the target. Jumba groaned.

'' Hey, 625 was trying you four eyed moron!'', Gantu shouted.

'' He can't hear you'', Era reminded.

Jumba picked up the blaster and shot 625's arm out of frustration.

625 winced,'' What did I do?''

'' You're bullet proof. Relax'', Jumba said.

625 looked at his arm as steam evaporated off of it. He seemed okay, but his skin became discolored and his fur was charred black. Gantu just watched 625, beginning to feel very sorry for him. He'd expect 625 to cry, but instead 625 opened his eyes, as he began to feel pure rage and anger come to him. He turned to Jumba and growled.

'' 625? What are you doing?'', Jumba asked, not knowing if he should be afraid.

625 growled at him and revealed his claws, preparing to slash Jumba for shooting him.

'' Good 625, that's the kind of behavior I'm looking for''.

'' Huh? Grr!''

'' Put your anger into this blaster and shoot the targets''.

Jumba handed 625 the blaster and 625 shot all of the targets all aimed through the center.

'' Good!'', Jumba rewarded.

625 began to calm down a bit, after all recognition was what he was looking for. 625 let out a growl to get some of his rage off of his chest.

'' You're doing real good, 625!''

'' Yeah?''

'' Our next training session is you super skills. You can escape from different confinements, fight in hand-to-hand combat, think like a super computer, bullet proof.''

'' Really? Okay...''

'' How about I teach you your super skills of escaping?''

'' Fine.''

625 had no idea he had so many uses that really made him feel like something extremely useful. it made him proud of himself also.

'' Wait here. I'll get you the cage you were in last night, so you could practice your escaping skills.''

'' Okay.''

Jumba went off to retrieve the cage, as 625 looked around the room for something to entertain himself with. There wasn't anything, nothing to do except investigate his extra pair of arms. He still was fascinated with his extra body parts. He looked at his arm and pulled up the sleeve to get a better look. He felt his right secondary arm with his regular left arm, feeling his fur on it bristle against his hand.

Jumba arrived with the cage and stood beside 625. he dropped the cage beside him,'' Get in so we could practice.''

625 pulled down his sleeve and crawled into the cramped cage, as Jumba locked 625 in using a padlock and a key.

'' What should I do now?'', 625 asked.

'' Try to escape'', was Jumba's only reply.

625 banged on the cage and hit the metal bars. It didn't work. He remembered that it was the padlock containing him inside the cage. He saw the padlock and got one of his claws picking at the lock. He heard a light click and then the padlock unlocked. 625 threw the padlock across the room and freed himself from the cage he hated so much.

'' Perfect 625. We'll do these training sessions everyday. Next it's hand-to-hand combat.''

625 yawned.

'' 625, this is no time for break.''

'' I think I need one.''

'' That is too bad. You don't get a break, now it's hand-to-hand combat.''

625 rubbed his eyes, as the lack of sleep from last night was beginning to take its toll on him.

'' Oh, fine 625. I'll let you have a break. Only for one hour, I need to check on unsteady compounds in lab.''

'' Thanks.''

Jumba went off to another part of his laboratory, and let 625 have some time off to himself. 625 was curious about one thing, after he saw a window leading to the outside world. What was out there?

'' What is 625 up to?'', Gantu asked.

'' I have no idea. He's leaving, let's follow him'', Era sighed.

625 was walking to the exit of the spaceship and preparing to make his exit. He opened the door, as sunlight began to shine into the spaceship. 625 covered his eyes and put his hand over to protect them, feeling the warmth of the sun for the first time. He opened his eyes to see the outside world...

TBC...


	5. The Outside World

_To Helemenolilolover: No I don't hate Jumba and I have nothing against him. Oh the fingernail thing, Jumba was pinching 625 really hard, and trust me that can break the skin._

_To tortured artist: I know it's not professionally write, but I'm trying my best. _

Chapter 5

The Outside World

625 looked outside and saw something he didn't expect. Jumba's ship was parked on top of a large lawn and there seemed to be a house nearby. Jumba's ship was parked on his backyard. 625 took a step outside and felt the soft grass tickle his toes. The wind blew gently causing the antennas on 625's head to sway along with the breeze. Jumba's yard was surrounded by a fence, next to the fences were short bushes that surrounded the sides of the fence.

625 became very curious at the house that was in front of him, as he began to walk to the house with no intention of stopping. As soon as he was in front of a large glass door, he put his face over it to see what creatures lived inside, as the suns glare caused 625 to see only his reflection. 625 only saw a dining room table. Nothing of his interest.

He stepped back and saw his reflection on the glass, taking a good look of himself for the first time. 625 moved his hand, as his reflection did the same. He giggled a little bit. He saw his extra body parts attached to him. Realizing he was still wearing his orange suit, he slipped off of it and threw it on the ground to see himself. His extra body parts were attached to his body. They were a part of him.

He stopped as he heard humming coming from the inside of the house. He went to the side of the house and climbed the walls to see who was inside, through an open window. He saw somebody. It looked alot like Jumba, but this one was female, and she looked lonely. She looked alot like Jumba but had red hair the was tied up over her head. 625 snorted and slipped inside through the window.

_Should I scare this person?_, 625 thought,_ Well, Jumba did tell me to be evil._

He hid his extra body parts under his skin and investigated the house, knocking down vases and picture frames, while walking down the hallway of the house. The carpets were wine red and the walls were light tan. He was walking up a squeaky staircase to see what was up there, knocking down a picture frame nailed to the wall.

The female Jumba look-alike heard the crash and walked down the halls to see who was the intruder armed with a broom to defend herself. She saw a small golden furred creature walk upstairs and into a bedroom. She too quietly walked upstairs and hid by the side of the bedroom, where the golden furred intruder was in.

625 didn't realize that somebody was nearby where he was. He was too busy looking at trinkets. He saw a pair of pink slippers and began to chew on the right one from hunger. It was time for the female jumba look-alike to attack. She entered in, as 625 looked behind his back. He was suddenly hit with a broom and knocked into the wall, moaning.

'' What are you doing!'', 625 shouted.

'' You can talk!'', the female Jumba look-alike spoke.

'' Well Duh! I am talking, aren't I?''

'' What are you doing in here?''

'' I dunno.''

'' Who are you?''

'' 625.''

'' 625? Oh, you must be one of my husbands evil experiments!''

'' Yeah.''

''... EVIL CREATURE! BE GONE!''

'' What did I ever do to you?''

'' One you broke into my house. Two you're were chewing on my right slipper.''

'' Well sorry. I'm supposed to be evil!''

'' Oh no... my husband has brainwashed you.''

'' Brainwashed! Who are you?''

'' I'm Jumba's wife.''

'' ... Never heard of you.''

'' Of course you've never heard of me. Jumba spends all of his time in his lab making experiments all day. Evil creatures I tell you... ugly too.''

625 snorted.

'' ... but for you... your one of the cutest ones I've ever seen.''

625 didn't know what to say, not realizing that his face flushed red.

'' What's wrong with you? First you go all quiet then your face goes red.''

Silence.

'' Do you have a malfunction? Hello? Do you have an instruction manual?''

'' Instruction manual?''

'' Now you respond. First of all, what are you doing here?''

'' I dunno. I just wanted to come in here.''

'' So you became curious...?''

'' Most likely.''

Then the female Jumba look-alike kneeled down,'' Let me see you.''

'' Your not going to hit me again are you?''

'' Of course not. I only want to see you.''

625 got up onto his feet and walked slowly and cautiously up to the female Jumba look-alike making sure that she wasn't up to any tricks. She rubbed her finger gently down 625's back, causing 625 to squeak when she touched his cuts.

'' Huh? What's wrong?''

'' I just have a few cuts that hurt.''

'' Let me see.''

She saw some purplish blood ooze out from behind his neck,'' What happened?''

'' Jumba held me too hard.''

'' No wonder why those evil creatures are mean. My husband is mean to you.''

625 saw the right pink slipper and began to chew on it.

'' Doesn't Jumba ever feed you in that ship of his?''

'' I don't recall eating anything'', 625 managed to say, through a mouthful of a slipper.

'' Hmm, where do you sleep?''

'' In a small cage, with newspapers lining the floor.''

'' Then what do you do in there... in the ship?''

'' Get trained, handle unstable blasters, get shot by Jumba, get locked in a cage.''

'' Oh you poor creature, hard to believe your not aggressive.''

'' Huh?''

'' The experiments that Jumba made are aggressive, mean, vicious looking scoundrels. I can understand now. Those things that Jumba puts you through.''

625 didn't know if he should be ashamed or not. He didn't understand that what Jumba was teaching was bad, but yet got rewarded for it. He looked at the floor.

'' Are you hungry?''

625 rubbed his empty belly, and lightly moaned.

'' Come, I'll make you something to eat.''

625 grinned, this creature wasn't so bad,'' Hey, what should I call you?''

'' I don't care. The other experiments give me inappropriate names.''

625 thought of a perfect nickname,'' How about Flora?''

'' Huh?''

'' You've got white flowers on your shirt.''

'' Fine.''

'' Where are we going?''

'' To the kitchen. What should I make you to eat?''

625 shrugged,'' I dunno.''

'' I'll make you something.''

They both walked downstairs and walked inside the kitchen. Flora opened the fridge and got a loaf of bread. Then she went to a cabinet and pulled out a jar of peanut butter and a jar of honey. She pulled out a butterknife from a drawer as 625 unscrewed the lids off the jars.

Flora spread some peanut butter on one slice of bread then spread honey on the other slice. She put the bread slices together and gave it to 625.

625 happily nibbled on the food,'' It's great! What's it called?''

'' It's a sandwich. You're eating a peanut butter and honey sandwich.''

'' It's delicious!''

'' I'm glad you like it.''

Then after 625 swallowed, he yawned and rubbed his right eye from drowsiness.

'' Are you tired?''

'' Yes, sleeping in a cramped cage... not comfortable.''

'' Let me make you a little place for you to sleep in.''

'' Thanks.''

Gantu and Era were watching the whole entire thing while standing inside the kitchen. This caused Gantu to become a little confused.

'' How come 625 isn't mean nor sarcastic?'', Gantu asked.

'' There has to be a reason for that. We have to wait and find out the source'', Era shrugged.

Then they saw Flora gather some pillows and a few blankets while trotting off to the living room, placing the items in an armchair,'' Oh 6... whatever your number is... come here.''

625 popped out from the kitchen and walked to the living room which was right next to each other.

'' My number is 625.''

'' I'm sorry. I have a place for you to sleep on.''

625 looked at the armchair, without saying a word, as Flora picked him up and placed him on the nest of soft blankets and pillows. 625 curled up into a ball to make himself comfortable as Flora drew the covers over his body.

625 looked very cozy laying in the makeshift bed, ready to take a nap. He wiggled around bit to get comfortable, as his eyes were halfway open, 625 slowly covered his eyes and the whole world faded into darkness from the slumbers of his nap.

TBC...


	6. Finding 625

_I'm not going to reveal things that'll be in future chapters, plus the fanfic ''Moody Meets Her Match'' will be moved to October. I want to set the whole month of September for One True Place 3, which I'm starting to work on right now to get a head start. Plus school starts for me on August 30th and I am working on this story and another one at the same time, but I guess I may put the other one on hiatus to get working on this, before I start my job, then the stories would get updated once a week. Well... that's it, here's chapter 6._

Chapter 6

Finding 625

An hour past after Jumba was finished analyzing chemicals and checking them. he walked out of his chemical lab room to look for 625 to inform him to get ready. Jumba looked for the golden furred experiment in every room in his laboratory shouting his number.

'' 625! 625! Come out from hiding! Your break time is over!''

He searched in the last place he left 625, but he wasn't there. Jumba sighed then saw sunlight coming from the side of his ship. He went to that spot and saw the door open. A chill went down his spine after he realized where 625 was. he was out there... in the world.

'' Oh no... If 625 gets captured I'm in so much trouble! 625! 625!''

he immediately ran outside to the open lawn looking for that little experiment. he saw a bright orange suit laying on the ground. It was the suit 625 was last wearing.

'' If i ever find that little monster...''

As soon as those words escaped he entered his house and past the kitchen. Whispering those three digit numbers...

'' 625''.

He walked to the living room to find 625 resting on his armchair, still asleep. Jumba sputtered. He had to wake 625 up somehow.

'' 625'', he whispered.

No response. 625 still slept.

Gantu was sitting on a sofa with Era watching 625 rest, then he heard Jumba.

'' 625'', Jumba spoke a little more louder.

625's response was his red nose wiggling, and his ear twitching.

'' 625!'', he said loudly, yet gently.

No response.

Jumba pulled out a pen from his lab coat pocket and threw it, hitting 625 in the back, causing his to open his eyes. 625 looked at his surroundings to see who was disturbing him from a peaceful nap. He rubbed one eye and saw Jumba waving his hands in a circle, indicating for him to come to him.

'' What is it Jumba?'', 625 asked.

'' What are you doing here?'', Jumba asked, irritably.

'' Sleeping.''

'' Who invited you here?''

'' Nobody.''

'' Why are you sleeping on my chair?''

'' Flora let me.''

'' Eh? Who's Flora?''

'' Your wife. She's pretty nice.''

'' You nicknamed my wife?... Oh 625, this is low, even for you.''

'' Huh?''

'' She's treating you like her pet.''

'' Pet?''

'' That's bad.''

'' I don't mind.''

'' If you get treated like a pet, there are terrible consequences.''

Gantu was stunned,'' He has got to be lying.''

'' I agree'', Era said,'' He pulls that trick on some experiments.''

'' What kind of consequences?'', 625 asked.

'' We could get captured or worse...'', Jumba fibbed.

'' Worse? What should I do?''

'' Come to the lab with me.''

'' If I go back, do you promise to make me a bed to sleep in, that's not the cage?''

'' Done. Anything else?''

'' Let me have a one hour break every single day?''

'' Done.''

'' That's all.''

'' Okay, back to the lab we go...''

Then Flora came into the living room to find Jumba and 625 talking. Flora didn't want 625 to go back to the laboratory to put up with Jumba's brainwashing lectures.

'' Come here 625'', Flora called.

625 smiled and waddled toward the direction to where Flora was.

'' No 625 come to me'', Jumba said.

625 didn't know who to choose.

'' Jumba, the little graham cracker is coming to me'', Flora challenged.

'' You gave 625 a pet name? 625 is supposed to be an experiment not a... 625!'', Jumba said, surprised.

625 was picked up by Flora, while she scratched 625 under his chin gently.

'' 625 come here! You don't need to be treated like a pet!'', Jumba shouted.

625 stared at Jumba, before turning back to Flora.

'' 625! THAT'S IT!''

He furiously swiped 625 out of Flora's hands and stormed out of the room heading outside.

'' Jumba, bring back the poor little honeydrop!'', Flora pleaded.

'' Not now!''

He slammed the sliding glass door and stomped back into the ship, slamming the door and dropping 625. Era and Gantu followed. This didn't seem good.

'' What's Jumba going to do to 625?'', Gantu asked.

'' I don't know!'', Era panted.

They entered the ship. Jumba calmly paced in the room as 625 cringed in a corner of the room, awaiting his punishment.

'' 625... What were you thinking?'', Jumba said, angrily.

'' Nothing...'', 625 whimpered.

'' Don't you know that you're never to set foot outside?''

'' You never told me that.''

'' Silence!''

Gantu and Era were witnessing this from the hallway of the room, not wanting to see 625's punishment, thinking it may be terrible. Jumba never stopped pacing and interrogating 625, with seeming like an endless string of questions and comments.

'' Don't you even know the dangers of the outside?'', Jumba asked.

625's heart was beating rapidly, as beads of sweat from his forehead slid down his face from nervousness,'' N-not really.''

'' Haven't I ever told you of the dangers that lurk outside?''

'' N-n-n-not really.''

'' The worst of all... you were getting treated like a pet... do you know what I do to experiments that are like that?''

625 gulped, not wanting to know,'' No.''

'' I punish them. 625, you should never get pampered like a pet. It's bad for my reputation, and worse for yours.''

'' But I didn't mind...''

'' Silence!''

625 shivered and cringed again.

'' 625, next time... never ever go near that house. Ever! I catch you in there all your compromises go kaput!''

'' Yes, doc'', 625 whimpered,'' I'll listen.''

'' Good. I want you to put your orange suit back on. You left it in the back, plus you punishment for leaving the ship... No breaks tomorrow.''

'' But...''

'' Don't even think about talking back to me!''

625 growled in anger and walked off into a room to dress into his orange suit.

'' 625 gets too attached to, as he calls 'Flora', he'll be seriously punished'', Jumba muttered softly, before turning to see 625 dress into his suit.

Gantu and Era gulped.

TBC...


	7. Missing Her

Chapter 7

Missing Her...

625 panted heavily after alot of rigorous training from Jumba. He collapsed to the floor, trying to catch his breath. Jumba was watching 625 pant then, with the clipboard on his hand and a pen in the other, he began to write his observations.

625 got back up onto his feet, just to catch his breath again. He was all worn out from the training.

'' Okay, 625 you can stop!'', Jumba said, continuing to write, as the clipboard covered his face.

625 walked up to him,'' Can I rest for a while?''

'' No.''

'' But...''

'' No! There's something I need you to do for me first, before I find another assignment for you to do.''

'' What is it then?''

'' I need you to clean up mess you left in house.''

'' Wha?''

'' You knocked over things and broke vase. I need you to go in there and clean it up.''

'' But you said I wasn't allowed in the house.''

'' You aren't allowed in the house if you're going to talk to my wife. New rules.''

'' You change your mind **alot**! You know that?''

'' I know. Here's a garbage bag, broom, and dustpan. Clean up mess, I'll check on you in five minutes, and no talking to wife!''

625 snorted, as he picked up the materials to clean the house. He marched out of the ship and across the grass of the backyard. He was soon in front of the sliding glass door. Moving the door, he slipped into the house and could see the items he knocked over.

Broken porcelain vase pieces were scattered throughout the floor, as 625 sighed. He picked up he broom and dustpan, sweeping up the tiny pieces of a once designer porcelain vase. Flora heard the glass door open and went to investigate who was the intruder.

'' You again!'', Flora asked.

625 didn't answer.

'' Hello? Are you ignoring me?''

Still no answer.

'' Hello? 625?''

625 turned around, so that Flora could only see his back. He didn't want to be distracted from Flora's sayings. Flora was wondering why she was being ignored. She walked up to 625 and rubbed the back of his head, causing him to sigh.

'' Hi 625.''

'' Hi Flora...''

625 suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to interact with her. He turned around.

'' What's wrong with you?''

'' I'm... supposed to ignore you.''

'' Why?''

'' Jumba told me to.''

'' Don't listen to my husband.''

'' But I'll get in trouble!''

'' I can handle him! So what is he making you do this time?''

'' Clean up the mess I made.''

'' I fixed everything. You don't need to clean this up. I was just about to clean this, after I placed everything back in it's proper place.''

'' Really?''

'' Yeah...''

'' I'll just clean it up anyway...''

'' Okay... if you want to. You want anything to eat or drink?''

There was one thing 625 needed to indulge his very empty stomach,'' How about another one of those s-s-sandwiches?''

'' How about a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, this time? I'll give you a soda to drink.''

'' Fine with me.''

Meanwhile...

Gantu and Era were watching the whole entire thing through the glass window. They were having trouble to see things, since the sun was setting.

'' 625's just going to get himself in trouble as he usually does'', Gantu said.

'' It seems that he is... but it's only a matter of time...'', Era said, softly.

Gantu began to ponder at Era's words,'' A matter of time?''

'' Yes...''

'' Until what?''

'' You'll see... f-for yourself...''

'' Time travel is weird.''

Not the remark Era wanted to hear, as she was being serious. Then Era looked over her shoulder and saw Jumba walking towards the house.

'' Uh-oh.''

Grabbing Gantu's attention, he turned to see what was going on,'' Oh, come Era. Let's get inside the house.''

Era gulped.

Jumba opened the door Gantu and Era entered the house, as Jumba didn't bother to close the door. Jumba looked around for 625, but he was nowhere to be seen. Flora heard the door slide open, knowing it was her husband, wanting to take the little poor 625, who was guzzling a can of soda, and munching on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

'' 625! Come here this instant!'', Jumba demanded.

625 gulped, swallowing his chewed up sandwich. He put down the can of soda on the table and was beginning to walk towards Jumba. Flora picked 625 up and curled up her hands, not wanting to let 625 go to him.

Jumba walked to the kitchen, finding Flora and 625,'' Where is my experiment?''

'' Here in my hand'', Flora said, gently placing 625 on the floor.

625 twiddled his thumbs and looked at the floor.

'' 625! I've specifically told you to never interact with her!'', Jumba scolded.

Submissively 625 walked toward Jumba, but Flora picked him up once more,'' Don't go to him!''

'' But I have to!'', 625 said.

'' Jumba, making illegal genetic experiments is not a real job!'', Flora said,'' You should go off and find real job!''

'' I hate it when you say that'', Jumba sighed,'' 625, get away from her!''

625 had a difficult time on who to walk to, Flora or Jumba?

TBC...


	8. Decisions

_Still on hiatus... just found a finished chapter that I forgot to post. I'm so lazy! Well here's the next chapter... update will be in the near future... even though I am working on chapter 9 of this story right now._

Chapter 8

Decisions

625 had to make a hard decision. To go with Flora, a person what was willing to take care of him, despite the terrible consequences. Or Jumba, his creator, but abuse stressed 625, but was still loyal too.

Gantu and Era watched from a far distance, both crossing their fingers behind their backs, hoping that 625 knew what he was doing.

Jumba and Flora stood a few feet away from each other, as 625 was placed between them, to decide who it was. 625 sighed he wanted to be with flora, the one who showed him the error of his ways, but a part of him wanted to stay with Jumba, his creator. He had to decide, then he took a few footsteps in front of the person he chose, as his footsteps could be heard tapping against the floor.

Gantu and Era cringed after they found out who was the chosen one.

'' 625! NO! NO!'', Jumba shouted.

625 was lifted up off from the floor and was cuddled into Flora's arms. 625 sighed as he smiled, looking very content while he hugged Flora. Jumba grew angry with rage as he grabbed 625 out of Flora's arms, by the scruff of his neck. 625 took a last glance at Flora. Flora looked back waving at him, now missing him. Jumba stormed off out of the house and headed for the ship in his backyard and entered. He held 625 down into a cold metal table, keeping his eyes on Jumba.

Jumba pulled out a pair of handcuffs and strapped them into 625's arms. 625 felt himself being lifted up again as he was thrown into a glass capture container, and locked inside. Jumba placed his face to the container, as 625 stared.

'' WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!'', Jumba shouted.

'' N-n-nothing'', 625 said, submissively.

'' I CANNOT BE BELIEVING YOU 625! I'M THE ONE THAT CREATED YOU AND YOU BETRAY ME!''

625 couldn't answer as he bit his lower lip, while looking down, as if ashamed of his decision.

'' Right now I have important things to take care of. I'll think of your punishment later, but right now you'll be staying in there.''

625 looked up and watched Jumba walk out of the ship. Gantu and Era entered jumba's ship, looking for 625. They saw him, but saw Jumba storm right past them. Era had to find out what was going on, to see if she was right. She followed Jumba who was entering inside the house.

Gantu watched 625 in the glass, trying to tap his finger against the glass. It didn't work. His finger went right through the glass, as if he was a ghost. He wanted to comfort 625 but he couldn't. He watched as 625 sighed as a lump formed in his throat, hanging his head down. Gantu watched; he wanted to hold 625 tightly to comfort him, but he couldn't. 625 let out a soft moan, then Gantu saw liquid form in his eyes, as they slid down his face. He was crying.

That was too much for Gantu to see,'' 625, come on don't cry!''

625 couldn't hear gantu nor see him. No response, just a sob. Gantu tried tapping the glass again... he couldn't his whole hand went right through the glass. he tried to pick up something, still went right through his hand.

'' 625! Oh, 625!'', Gantu called.

No response. Gantu remembered what Era said, he can't alter the past. Still he couldn't stop from feeling sorry for his sandwich making companion. The only thing close to comfort 625; Gantu put his hand through the glass and put his hand over his body. He couldn't pat 625 on the back or nothing, nor feel his fur, but it was the closest thing to comfort him, and to be sympathetic to him.

625 still cried in the container, making Gantu shed a tear from his eye,'' I never knew why you were so sarcastic all the time... until now... somebody that actually cared for you.''

Still noble words, but 625 couldn't hear them.

Era was in front of the house watching Jumba shout at Flora, surprised at what's gonna happen next. She gasped, knowing that this was gonna happen. Drooping down her short ears, she turned away. She couldn't tell Gantu what was about to happen overnight... but she had to...

TBC...


	9. Gone For Good

_Finally an update. Told ya, I was working on chapter 9, now chapter 10. This story is no longer on hiatus anymore! I'm way too far ahead on One True Place 3, so expect updates on this fic sooner! Plus I have added pics of Moody and Era, if you wanna know what they look like, under my profile. It's a copy paste, good luck finding those two links, I think my profile is a mess. Tell me if the links work. Well here's chapter 9!_

Chapter 9

Gone For Good

625 found himself waking up after crying himself to sleep, still in his small capture container still handcuffed. He leaned against the glass, while resting his head against the glass. Sighing, he saw that he was still handcuffed. He wanted to see Flora, but this was something he couldn't escape from. Wait! He could.

625 looked at his handcuffs, and pulled out his left secondary arm that was hiding under his skin. Revealing a fingernail he picked at the lock of the handcuffs and heard a clicking sound. He had freed himself of the cuffs clutches.

He dropped the handcuffs and hid his secondary left arm under his skin. He then revealed his claws and scraped the glass. No use. He went to the side of the glass container and pushed against the entrance. He freed himself. he closed the containers top and hopped off of the table the glass container was sitting on.

He checked his surroundings, making sure that Jumba wouldn't interfere with his plans. He saw nobody, around. He walked up to the front door and opened it, leaving the ship, running across the freshly watered lawn up to the house. It seemed like the perfect time to see Flora.

He slid the glass door and entered the house, wagging his little stump for a tail happily hoping to see Flora, but something seemed wrong...

The house seemed empty, there was barely anything in the house, no couches no furniture... the house was empty and it seemed gloomy. No pictures against the walls, just wallpaper peeling off of the wall. It was completely empty.

'' Flora?'', 625 called out, then he heard his echo.

_'' Flora? Flora? Flora?''_

625 looked around, no sign of anybody. He sighed and sat down wondering where Flora was. Behind him Gantu and Era watched. She had her hand over her forehead.

'' What's wrong?'', Gantu asked.

'' I heard Jumba talking...'', Era replied, sympathetically.

'' And?''

'' He kicked Flora out of the house. They're divorced. 625 has nobody to love him anymore.''

Horrified, as a chill went down his spine, Gantu looked at 625 who was now looking out the window in hopes of finding Flora. Pressing his red nose against the glass he was hoping to see her. No sign of her. He saw a shadow of somebody come to him, 625 turned around.

'' Flora?'', 625 said.

'' No 625. It is me'', Jumba answered.

'' Jumba, where's Flora?''

'' She's gone.''

'' So I should visit her later?''

'' No 625. She's gone for good.''

Gantu and Era gasped, wondering how 625 was going to react.

'' What do you mean?'', 625 asked, on the verge of crying.

'' I kicked her out. We don't need her. You don't need to be pampered like pet'', Jumba replied.

'' Jumba, I never got to say goodbye'', 625 said, softly.

'' So, you going to cry?''

625 held in his tears, while clenching his teeth, not wanting to to show what he was feeling, knowing that Jumba would most likely punish him.

'' Well 625, she did leave this for you... just to make you feel better'', Jumba said, handing 625 a brown paper bag.

Grabbing the bag from Jumba's hands, 625 held the bag, knowing it's the last gift from Flora, and that he'll never see her again. Now love's warmth was taken from him, and he had nobody to love and hold him whenever he was feeling sad or hungry. He hung his head low in sadness and in anger.

'' Crying is for the weak, 625. Come to the lab, I have something for you to do'', Jumba sighed, trying to let 625 lead the way back to the ship.

625 had no choice, staying put for a few more seconds before moving, he quietly began to walk to the ship, with Jumba behind him. He stared at the paper bag, but caught a whiff of the scent of peanut butter coming from the bag. He could take a lucky guess to what it was...

When they entered the ship, 625 sat down on a table and opened the bag, the scent of peanut butter was strong now, peering into the bag 625 could see his present. Something that he loved...

'' Flora made me some sandwiches'', 625 said, softly to himself.

Then he saw a piece of paper in the bag. He pulled it out, as it was a note... from Flora. Then he began reading.

_Dear 625,_

_I bet you are wondering where I am. The thing is I cannot tell you, because I have no idea where I am going. I'm going to look for a pace to live, but I'll be okay and don't you worry about me. I made you some sandwiches, there are six sandwiches in total all with assorted ingredients, and all made with love. I'll miss you my little friend, and take care of yourself._

_From your friend Flora_

625 wanted to cry right now but he just didn't seem to have the courage to do it. He clutched the paper in his hands and hugged it, knowing that this'll be the last contact from his friend. He rubbed his cheek onto the note, sighing sadly. Jumba watched 625 from a distance, rolling his eyeballs. This was pathetic.

'' 625, come on, training!'', Jumba called out.

'' Make me!'', 625 said, angrily.

What was that sudden outburst of anger? 625 wondered that too, but it wore off temporarily, as this new behavior came to him.

'' 625, get your patookie over here now!'', Jumba commanded.

'' You're not the boss of me four eyes!'', 625 remarked.

'' Do you think you're funny 625?''

625 didn't answer. Era and Gantu were watching from a corner of the room, surprised by 625's comment.

'' 625's gonna get himself into trouble'', Gantu said.

Era didn't reply. Her eyes were fixed on 625, when he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck by Jumba. She softly gasped.

'' Okay, if you are going to be like that, you start sweeping the ship, here's the broom, I have something I'm doing in another room'', Jumba said, handing 625 a broom,'' Now start sweeping.''

He dropped 625 on the floor with a light thud. Jumba turned away then walked to another part of the ship. 625 growled, as he tried to split the broom in half. After successfully tossing the now split broom in half onto the floor, he began walking to the kitchen of the ship, taking his sandwich filled paper bag with him.

Only his footsteps can be heard throughout the ship. 625 turned to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, looking for ingredients for a sandwich. He peered into his brown sandwich bag and pulled out a sandwich.

He's only seen Flora make a sandwich, but yet he wasn't able to make one just yet. He was so unsure of how to make one. He had to teach himself.

He studied the sandwich, to see which ingredients were used to make one. He opened the sandwich and looked at the gooey contents that were in the inside of it, making sure that the ingredients that he saw matched the ones that he was going to use. Then he saw the other sandwiches that were in the bag, they were all different, he could just make any kind of sandwich that he ever wanted.

625's eyes widened at that thought. Then he dashed into the fridge and pulled out a few things that may go along great with his sandwich.

Gantu and Era watched him in curiosity and in confusion.

'' What's he doing?'', Era asked.

Gantu turned to Era,'' Seems to me that 625 is making himself a sandwich. Wait, he's teaching himself how to make one! Look!''

Then they saw 625 pulling out two loaves of bread, and then with a butterknife, he took out a jar of honey and began to spread it in the bread. Era watched in astonishment, she rarely had to teach herself anything, but yet she sees 625 making something by himself without any help.

625 checked to make sure that his sandwich almost matched the one that Flora had made him. Swiveling his head back and forth to check, he made sure that it was perfect. Then he smacked the pieces of bread together, and munched on his creation.

'' Aww, he's kinda cute, when he's eating'', Era said.

'' Cute is not the word I would use'', Gantu said.

'' How would you explain him Gantu?''

'' Well stubborn is more like it, sarcastic, annoying, noisy, lazy...'', Then Gantu's words faded quickly.

He said all those things, but something told him that he really didn't mean it. Did he stop because he secretly cared for 625? Era stared blankly at Gantu, unsure of what he was thinking right now.

'' Why'd you stop?'', she asked.

'' N-no reason, really'', Gantu sighed.

'' Are you sure?''

'' I'm sure.''

They both watched 625 finish eating his sandwich, and jump off of the table, with that brown sandwich bag cuffed in his hand. He seemed very tired.

'' Where's he going now?'', Era asked.

Gantu and Era followed 625 to the front of the ship, where 625 jumped up onto a seat yawning, his eyes were open mid-way. Gantu saw a nearby blanket sitting on a table. He tried to grab it, to tuck 625 under the covers to fall asleep and stay warm. The blanket was going right through Gantu's fingers, he was unable to pick up the blanket. His face fell.

Era stood beside Gantu,'' What are you doing?''

'' I just want to tuck 625 in'', Gantu said, softly yet innocently.

'' Why? We are just things...''

'' Things? The ones I call trogs?...''

'' ... Okay?''

'' I just want to tuck 625 in, since he lost his friend... I just... It's something I can't explain in words.''

Era was baffled. This was unlike something she'd hear from anyone. Gantu caring for an experiment! That's just odd. Nobody's ever shown kindness to any experiment, even in front of her!

Era growled and went up to 625 even though he couldn't hear her, nor see her,'' Listen 625, we are supposed to stick with our regular programming, not become some sort of pet! We are incapable of feelings, we rely on our programming to tell us what to do!''

Gantu was surprised at Era's sayings,'' Era, what are you saying? 625 isn't counting on his programming...''

'' So? Jumba's always told us that we stick to our programming.''

'' That's not true, you experiments are capable of emotions.''

'' What makes you think that!''

'' Did you see the look on 625's face when he found out that Flora was gone?''

'' ... Yes.''

'' He was sad, and it was on his face. Just because your just a laboratory made experiment, doesn't mean you can't feel any emotions. You're not a thing, Era. You're a girl, well a very sarcastic girl, but a girl experiment, and just because Jumba labeled you failed, doesn't mean that you are failed. He may think you're failed but I...''

Era heard Gantu's advice, but he was right and she was wrong, she didn't want to admit that. Jumba brainwashed her into thinking that she was incapable of doing anything right, she decided to finish Gantu's words,'' You don't think I'm failed, because you got to find out whatever happened to your friend, and why he's so mean...''

'' ... That's why.''

'' Thanks.''

'' Anytime Era.''

'' I didn't know you cared for Experiment 625 also. I never knew that experiments could also be loved by somebody else.''

'' Well I do, but that was something I could never admit to 625.''

'' Why not?''

'' I don't know. It must've slipped my mind...''

'' I don't think so... I think you're scared of caring for him.''

'' Huh?''

'' If you told him that you ever cared about him, he'd find out a soft side of you, and use it to his advantage, by teasing you or pestering you...''

Gantu was surprised at what era explained. That was exactly how he was feeling about 625, but it was very hard for him to explain it,'' That's exactly it...''

'' I'm kinda good at this kind of stuff...''

'' I think you are.''

'' Thanks.''

They both watched 625 sleep. They were like guardian angels, watching over a beloved friend, but even though they couldn't be seen or heard by anybody, they were like bodyguards; invisible time traveling body guards. Gantu and Era smiled at each other, starting to enjoy each others company, but soon that precious moment was about to be interrupted...

TBC...


	10. Past Memories

_Long time since and update! Finally chapter 10, working on chapter 11 right now._

_To Helemenolilolover: sure you can use a quote from this story, but i have no idea which quote it it. You can still use it anyway._

_Tortured artist: Thanks!_

_Turbo-trak: Thanks!_

_Tim: Lilo isn't going to be in this fic._

_That's all the answers, I think..._

Chapter 10

Past Memories

Gantu and Era heard a door slide open, as Jumba stepped out. He looked around to look for 625. Gantu and Era gasped as Jumba was walking toward the discarded broom laying on the floor.

'' Oh 625, you aren't doing your chores... that experiment is in big trouble'', Jumba muttered.

Then he heard soft snoring coming from the front of the ship. With light footsteps, Jumba walked towards the sleeping experiment. 625 seemed so cozy laying down on the seat of the ship, as a chill went down his spine, causing him to shiver from the cool air of the ship. Smacking his lips he curled up into a ball, still sleeping, and struggling to keep himself warm. His chin resting upon his arms.

Jumba stood over 625, staring angrily at him,'' 625!''

625 eyes popped open, as fear sprung into his tiny body, staring at Jumba,'' What?''

'' You were supposed to be sweeping floor, now I catch you sleeping!'', Jumba scolded.

625 growled,'' Do your own chores! I'm not your maid!''

'' What! You dare to...'', Jumba stopped suddenly.

625 stared at him assertively,'' Get your own maid!''

Then he turned and gave Jumba the cold shoulder. Gantu and Era gasped.

'' If you don't want to do chores, then you'll go back to training!''

'' I don't wanna!''

'' You little...''

'' I'm going back to sleep.''

Then the golden colored experiment yawned before plopping down back onto the seat closing his eyes. Jumba was furious... very furious. Instead of waking the golden colored stubborn experiment, he walked to another part of his ship and slammed a door, locking it shut.

Gantu and Era were just surprised that Jumba wasn't going to do anything about 625's behavior...

Era perked up her ears and swiveled them around, hoping to get an utter from Jumba's voice. Gantu glanced at her.

'' Do you hear anything?'', He asked.

'' Shh, I hear something...'', Era whispered.

She was indeed right, she heard Jumba muttering something under his breath_,'' If 625 is going to be like a lazy pet... I'll just make myself an improved version of him, but this time... he won't be lazy... He'd better not.''_

Era gasped,'' Uh-oh.''

'' What? Tell me Era, what did he say?''

'' He's going to make something else...''

'' The abomination!''

'' Excuse me?''

'' Experiment 626. He's the experiment that's been ruining my life.''

'' What do you mean? You know 626?''

'' Yes.''

'' How do you know him?''

'' It started not too long ago... 626 escaped from our security and stole a police cruiser that landed on Earth. He lives now with this little hawaiian girl, Jumba, and some skinny one eyed alien...''

'' Go on.''

'' ... Anyway, after 626 was sentenced to life in exile, I lost my job, after his escape. Then Dr. Hamsterveil called me, and wanted me to help him capture the other 625 experiments...''

'' Continue, I wanna hear everything.''

'' I kidnapped Jumba, and 626 and that little girl got the news and rescued the experiments... but when I got Jumba, he was knitting in his room and i glanced at the floor and saw an experiment pod...''

'' Keep going.''

'' ... I took it with me to the ship and we met Hamsterveil, after we met him we talked about the experiment pod I found...''

Era gasped in astonishment,'' Whoa... and who's experiment pod was it?''

'' ... We thought the experiment was a dangerous and vicious monster, but it turns out, he was a lazy good-for-nothing... it was only 625...''

'' So that's how you got stuck with him.''

'' ... Yep, although the experiment pod container was released out the window and it rained experiment pods on Earth, the little girl and 626, along with 221, escaped back to earth, and they caused my ship to malfunction... I landed on Earth... with 625...''

'' Huh?''

'' I'm wondering the same thing... why didn't the little girl and 626 take 625 with them?''

'' I wonder that too... if they were capturing the experiments they should take 625 with them.''

'' They didn't.''

'' What else happened.''

'' My ship was damaged beyond repair, and I had to stay on earth capturing experiments for that stupid gerbil...''

'' So that's why you captured me. You're gonna send me to hamsterveil after this trip, aren't you?''

Gantu's stomach twisted after that question, after what Era had done for him he was just going to send her to hamsterveil? It was his job, but he couldn't do that to a friend...

'' No Era, I cannot send you to hamsterveil.''

Era could understand why,'' Thanks.''

'' Plus I wasn't finished with the story...''

'' What! Ohh, continue...''

'' Okay, well 626's motto was Ohana.''

'' What?''

'' Ohana means family, and family means that nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.''

'' Some motto.''

'' I know. It ridiculous.''

'' Go on...''

'' Well I realized that 625 was going to be my sidekick, but things didn't go so well the first few days on earth...''

**Flashback...**

Gantu was watching a soap opera for no reason, then he heard whining from 625, who was walking towards him,'' Gantu, where's my bologna?''

'' I sent in that stupid order a few days ago, and it still hasn't come yet!'', Gantu asked.

'' Hey!'', 625 shouted,'' I need that bologna! I'm getting sick of eating just cold cheese sandwiches. Where's the fun in that?''

'' Shush! I'm trying to watch this.''

'' Gantu, I want my bologna!'', the experiment whined.

'' Would you shut up you abomination?''

'' Bologna!''

'' Quiet!''

'' I'm gonna keep bugging you until I get the bologna!''

'' Fine, I'm going to the store then!''

Gantu got up from his seat and was headed out the door.

'' Hey Gantu, we're out of mayo, tomatoes, mustard, lettuce, bacon, sausage, and bread... now were out of cheese''

'' What?''

'' I ate them all.''

'' You little trog...''

'' I'm hungry!''

Gantu has had enough with the impatient little experiments whining, now starting to get a headache, hoping to get some peace and quiet while taking a trip to the grocery store.

A while later he arrived to the ship and saw 625 with a large crate trying to open it, but ended up laying on the floor.

'' What is this?'', Gantu asked.

'' Well that's a very meaty question, so I'll give you a very meaty answer, bologna!''

'' The bologna came? YOU LITTLE TROG, MAKING ME GO ALL THE WAY TO THE STORE FOR NOTHING!''

The yellow experiment didn't say a word, as Gantu collapsed in his chair and sighed. 625 took the bag of groceries and began to put the items in the fridge.

**Flashback ends...**

''That's how it was the past few days, hearing him complain about his bologna order not coming in. I had to do a few things for 625, because he was so tiny. A few things needed to be smaller, his bed, his blanket, the food, alot of things...'', Gantu said.

Era smiled,'' He's lucky to have a friend like you.''

Gantu regretted those words, she really had no idea on how he actually treated him, now recalling the time when he let four experiment he activated and named, and using 625 as target practice, and treating the poor sandwich maker as a slave, humiliating him by making him wear a blue waiters suit. Letting experiment 627 hurt 625 everyday, until he was dehydrated into his pod form. 625 had alot of injuries due to 627's actions.

Gantu hurting 625 out of anger, that was wrong, but he didn't want Era to know. How would she react?

Era stared, wondering why Gantu suddenly stared into space, and stayed silent. She snapped her fingers grabbing his attention. Then another noise grabbed their attention, a loud crash.

'' What was that?'', Gantu asked.

'' I dunno, let's investigate'', Era suggested.

They went to the door where Jumba last entered, and saw a strange blue creature, through the glass, he seemed to have broken a glass container...

Gantu gasped,'' The abomination!''

TBC...


	11. Meet Experiment 626

_I've been so far behind with my school work I almost forgot about my fics being updated. (looks at last update date): I have alot of catching up to do... October 4th last update... oh boy... _

_anyway, thanks for reviewing the story my friends. now to answer some of them._

_Turbo trak: Thanks._

_Tortured Artist: thanks_

_Helomenolilolover: you're welcome!_

_Mic/Ashley/Tim/Paul: I know you sent all those reviews to tell me to update and to make a sequel, I know you are only one person sending me all those. I know by some clues. how can paul and ashley send me a review to make a sequel and agree when it takes 24 hours for the reviews to post up here? Plus I got them all at the same time._

_Plus the review you sent me also showed a little bit of annoyance to this story. I know that already but this story is far different, and I'm not making a sequel, and you'll understand why at the near end of the fic. Please next time send me a review with your name and not make false names about that. Of all I hate, one of them is people not being themselves. I'll give you hints to stories when you review, how about that? It's a good compromise isn't it?_

_The hint: Let's just say Era has another secret power other then time traveling to the past. (If you're thinking traveling to the future also, that's not the answer.)_

Chapter 11

Meet Experiment 626

Era gasped,'' He's the experiment you're talking about. So this is what 626 looks like? I've never seen him, but I've heard of him.''

'' Yes, he looks like this in his alien form'', Gantu answered.

'' He looks strong.''

'' He is.''

They stopped the conversation when Jumba began to speak.

'' It's my little creation, my newest creation'', Jumba said, aloud.

The newly made blue experiment perked up his ears and swiveled them around, trying to hear the faintest of sounds. He jumped out of a now broken container and began walking.

Jumba didn't see no signs of destruction coming from the new blue experiment,'' WHERE DID I GO WRONG!''

The experiment dubbed as 626 looked at Jumba.

'' I made another failed experiment!'', Jumba sobbed.

Then 626 went towards Jumba growling viciously and running with tremendous speed, now lifting cabinets and throwing them on the floor, destroying everything he saw.

'' Yes, YES! This one isn't failed after all!''

The little blue experiment growled at Jumba.

'' You're name is experiment 626, and I made you.''

'' Grr,'' 626 growled.

'' Soon we are going to train together and then were gonna wreak some havoc, isn't that nice?''

626 squealed with joy,'' IH! IH! IH!''

'' Okay, walk around to get familiar with your surroundings, and I'll meet back with you in about ten minutes, while I get training room set.''

'' Ih!''

'' Go.''

Experiment 626 slammed open the door to see the rest of the lab. Era still stood at her same spot, knowing the door would just go right through her, and she was right. Gantu and Era watched as 626 was trying to get familiar with his surroundings, as 626 was walking around.

626 was waling towards the area where 625 was sleeping, he started to hear soft snoring from 625. Still unsure who was the owner of the soft noise 626 went to the room to investigate. Gantu and Era were watching a few feet away.

'' Oh no, the abomination is going towards 625'', Gantu said.

'' I hope this'll go well...'', Era said, now twiddling her thumbs.

626 walked slowly towards the velvet red seat and saw a golden colored creature sleeping cozily on the seat. Still unsure who or what this thing was, 626 began to poke him in the face, now growling when the golden furred creatures eyes fluttered into wake mode.

625 yawned,'' Hey! Who's poking me?''

Then he saw 626 growling at him. 625 wasn't sure who was this thing. Instead he jumped off the seat and poked the blue furred critter.

'' You look like a blue lab rat'', 625 replied.

That was not a good greeting, cause after those words left 625's moth 626 lifted him up into the air and threw him towards the wall.

'' YOW!'', 625 shouted, now rubbing his head,'' What's the big idea?''

626 now began laughing maniacally, and jumping at his actions.

'' Who are you? Plus I need to tell you something'', 625 said, trying to get 626 to know the error of his ways.

626 turned to 625, just thinking that he was a pest.

'' Look, You know Jumba right?'', 625 asked.

626 only growled,'' Grr.''

'' I'll take that as a yes,'' 625 replied, watching 626 walk up the walls, and removing a piece of metal from the wall,'' Anyway Jumba wants to use us to destroy but... Ahh!''

625 saw that the piece of metal was about to hit him, after 626 threw it towards him.

625 dodged the object and glanced at 626,'' What is your problem?''

Then a familiar voice was heard,'' 625, that is experiment 626.''

625 turned his head and saw Jumba,'' You made another experiment?''

'' Yes, 625. This is experiment 626, this one is more improved then the original version.''

'' Who's the original version?''

'' You.''

'' What?''

'' You were built with the same exact purpose as 626, to destroy cities, lift three thousand times your own weight, see in the dark, extra arms, spikes, antennae, think like a super computer, destroy anything you want, you just don't want to use them... you are a failed experiment 625.''

Gantu and Era gasped, watching as 625's once strong spirit vanish quickly, as the expression on his face, once happy began to slowly turn into a frown, and closing his eyes, holding his tears, now turning into pure anger. 625 was about ready to lunge at Jumba, but then remembered Flora's words, that destroying was wrong. Instead of doing anything about it, he walked back to his seat and drummed his fingers against the armrest, as his eyes now brimming with tears, and lowering his head in shame.

'' Come 626, I need you and I also need 625 for a job, come'', Jumba said.

626 followed jumba, 625 clenched his teeth and jumped off the seat, his head still low, now following his creator to the training room. Jumba handed 625 a broom.

'' This is a new broom, I want you to clean up the messes 626 will be making'', Jumba said.

'' Thanks for pointing out the obvious'', 625 remarked in a smart-alecky tone.

'' What did you say?''

'' Nothing''

'' I don't want you getting all smart with me.''

'' Well, I am programmed to think like a super computer, and you are an evil genius so...''

'' Quiet you!''

625 scoffed as he dropped the broom on purpose, now smiling at his bad deed.

'' Pick up the broom 625!'', Jumba said.

625 only responded while staring at the broom before looking back at Jumba.

'' Pick it up!''

'' Nope, why don't you hire 626 to be your maid?''

'' 626, now teach 625 a lesson. He thinks he can be smart with me.''

Then 626 whirled at 625, holding a plasma cannon in his hand. 626 growled. 625 gulped, as behind him Era and Gantu gulped, now seeing their friend in the line of danger...

TBC...


	12. Living In Fear

Chapter 12

Living In Fear

625 was now in front of 626 about to be shout, now frozen in fear, he just couldn't seem to move. His mouth hung open and now cringing himself to protect himself from the upcoming blast that was aimed towards him. Era and gantu had their eyes wide open, now wondering if their sandwich making friend would run.

'' Come on 625. Move!'', Gantu shouted.

'' He can't hear you...'', Era said, singsong tone of voice.

'' How come 625 won't run? When I shoot him, he runs for his life.''

'' YOU SHOOT HIM!''

'' I... uh...uh...''

'' I can't believe you!''

'' But... That's before this traveling thing.''

Era crossed her arms over her chest, frowning she turned away from Gantu, her back facing him. Gantu sighed, then watched as 625 was about to receive a blaster burn. 625 was still frozen at the same spot. 626 was about to pull the trigger.

'' NOOOOOOOOOO!'', Gantu shouted as he was running in front of 625 to receive the blaster shot.

Era swung her head around, to see what Gantu was shouting at,'' Gantu!''

Then 626 pulled the trigger, and a fiery ball of green plasma was in mid air aimed for the frightened experiment known as 625. Gantu was between the blaster shot and 625. Era's eyes were wide open. What was gantu doing?

Gantu closed his eyes as he thought he was about to take the hit. Era was shocked to say anything. The plasma shot went through Gantu's faintly body and was whooshing at 625, as he took the hit.

When the plasma blast hit, 625 collapsed on the floor, rubbing his arm.

Gantu's eyes popped open,'' But... but...''

Era walked up to him,'' Things go through you...''

Gantu turned to Era,'' I tried... to...''

Era rubbed Gantu's arm gently,'' I knew what you were trying to do...''

'' But...''

'' It's okay...''

Then they both turned to 625. 625 struggled to his feet and ran out of the room, but not before Gantu and Era both could see his burned arm from the plasma blast. His golden yellow fur on his arm was now singed from the plasma blast. Fur was now a dark brown burn mark.

Gantu and Era then turned their attention to Jumba who was now speaking,'' And let that be a lesson to you 625, for betraying your own creator.''

Gantu gasped, his mouth hung open again.

Era growled, then turning to gantu again,'' Come on, let's check on 625... I know that's what you want to do.''

Gantu nodded.

They both got up and searched around the ship for 625. They couldn't find him anywhere.

'' Where did 625 go? He must've his himself pretty well...'', Era said, looking under a rug.

Gantu what thinking,'' I think I know where he is...''

'' Where?''

'' Well sometimes when i shoot him, I sometimes catch him hiding under the comforts of a vent.''

'' A vent?''

'' Well I sometimes find him hiding there.''

'' Hmm... how about down here?''

They had their attention at a vent nearby the floor, the cover was off of it, and inside was a familiar face.

'' I think i found him... but he doesn't look very happy...'', Era said, her voice in a worried manner.

Gantu then took a peek from the vent by kneeling into his knees and looking inside with his pearly sky blue eye. There he was, his sandwich making sidekick, hiding in a vent, just like in the ship. He heard light sobs from him that echoed throughout the vent; his body curled up, and his face covered by his hands. Gantu sighed, he was too ashamed to try to comfort 625 since his hand would go right through him. There was no way to communicate with 625 to show him that there was somebody that cared for him.

Era patted Gantu's back,'' Even if your hand goes through him, it does show that you care.''

Gantu then looked at her, with no reply.

'' If you tried to risk your life a moment ago, even though you're time traveling, that does show that you care for him...''

Era was right, even though with that sadistic persona of hers, she was sure wise with words. Gantu has lived with 625 on Earth for a few years now, and yet 625 was always there by his side, sure they've had their arguments and disagreements, but he couldn't help feeling attached to 625. He did want to share how he really felt about him, but was too ashamed to admit it. He wondered if 625 ever thought emotions like this, and wondering if 625 cared for him as much as he (Gantu) cared for him (625).

Era sighed softly and stepped back to let 625 and Gantu have some alone time. She was now standing at the hallway, leaning against the wall to support herself, now beginning to have mixed emotions about this. Her ears slightly drooped down as well as her four antennae but she didn't notice this.

Still baffled by the fact that there was people or creatures out there that actually cared for these genetic experiments basically made for destruction. And she wondered if she could meet anybody out there in the wide universe that'll care for her just like Gantu and 625. A one true place for her out there in the world.

Then she lifted her head then saw Jumba and 626, _Why did he have to be so evil to begin with?_

Then she heard then conversing to each other,'' Those two are up to something, and I'd better go find out.''

Then she followed them to a small room, as Jumba closed to door.

He turned to 626,'' 626, I have a job for you... before we could go onto extensive training, we need to take care of a certain experiment.''

Era gasped. She knew what he was up to.

'' I need you to lure him to the kitchen and I'll have a machine ready for him to be contained in it. It'll only be a matter of time before something blows our cover. You've got this?''

'' IH! IH!'', 626 replied, then growling after the reply.

'' Let's try tomarrow morning...''

'' Ih!''

Era growled, as she did not like this plan at all...

TBC...

R&R

_Okay sorry, for the confusion from the last chapter. Stress causes me to be careless on what I write._

_Era's secret power will be revealed at the near end of the story._


	13. Two Plans At Once

_I'm done with the fic, I just need to upload the final three chapters. Era's secret power won't be revealed until chapter 15, but the secret power isn't erasing memories, nice guess though, cause that's what I was thinking, when I was in the beginning of the fic, but then i won't have the heartwarming ending I have at the final chapter number 16. If nobody understands Era's secret power in that chapter I'll write down a summary of what it is in the last chapter._

Chapter 13

Two Plans At Once

Gantu saw that time was fast-forwarding itself, as Era popped up from behind him; her two antennae on her heard began to glow. Gantu turned to Era.

'' What are you doing?''

'' I'm moving time ahead, since I guess now 625 has cried himself to sleep.''

'' He has...''

Then time stopped as the sun began to show. Era was a little jumpy from what she heard from Jumba a while (or a loooooong time) ago, and Gantu was concerned about her.

'' What is going on?'', Gantu asked.

'' Well, Jumba has this plan and...'' Era stopped as 625 crawled out of the vent.

Gantu turned to see him,'' Well I see that he's sorta okay...''

'' He's not gonna be okay for long.''

'' what do you mean?''

'' After a while 625 is going to be an experiment pod!''

'' What!''

'' Jumba is going to dehydrate him and well... put him into that pod container.''

'' How'd you know that?''

'' I overheard 626 and Jumba's conversation. That means that they're gonna dehydrate him.''

'' I can't believe it, but there is no way to get Jumba in trouble?''

'' Hmm... no.''

'' Well I have a plan in mind, but we're like ghosts here so 625 can't communicate with us and vice versa.''

'' Sucks, doesn't it?''

'' Yeah. Hmm.''

Then they heard the light sounds of somebody's footsteps. 625 was ready to try to defend himself. Gantu and Era were waiting who the mystery person is. Then a shadow of the figure was towards 625. It was 626.

A chill went down 625's spine as 626 was staring at him... gulp.

Gantu and Era were in the middle of this situation but luckily they were unable to be heard nor seen by anybody. 626 growled as 625 backed away, not wanting to tangle with this 'upgraded model' that Jumba considers as an experiment.

Gantu and Era watched as 625 was being chased by 626, around the room of the kitchen. They wanted to do something but they couldn't... watching their friend getting chased by a potentially dangerous creature... hurt.

They saw 625 trip over and now 626 was lifting 625 and throwing him across the room. Gantu and Era couldn't describe how 625 was feeling right now. The only thing they could think about right now was the extreme pain that 625 was in.

After that last throw, 625 decided that enough was enough!

After waiting for 626 to leave the room by playing dead, he got up onto his feet to check of the coast is clear. Gantu and Era were wondering what 625 was up to. They saw him walk towards a small office room and watched him enter, as they too entered themselves.

Then they saw 625 climb up a large desk and sigh after climbing.

'' I wonder what's his plan?'', Gantu said.

Era shrugged.

Then they saw 625 pick up a phone and dial some numbers. The line on the other end rung. There was silence.

'_' Hello?'', _a masculine voice on the line said.

'' Um hi...'', 625 replied.

_'' And what are you calling for?''_

'' Um...'' 625 had to make up a name,'' I'm... Willy Wonka...''

_'' Yeah, and I guess you work at a chocolate factory...''_

'' Forget the name... just listen officer. I'm at this building and it's on planet Keltekwan. Inside is a mad scientist making illegal genetic experiments, and I'm not kidding neither! There's one with blue fur and has sharp teeth and it wants to destroy humanity as we speak. AHHHHHH!''

_'' What?''_

'' I'm getting beaten by it. Ahhhhh!'', 625 screamed into the phone, as he threw things around like books and office supplies to create a scene.

_'' Okay! It's sounds dangerous as you say it does! We'll send some officers on their way!''_

'' Thanks.''

Then 625 hung up the phone. Era and gantu were surprised.

'' Whoa! 625 thought of a great plan!'', Era said.

'' I know!'', Gantu said, unable to speak another word.

Then they saw 626 enter the room, growling.

'' Uh-oh!'', Era replied.

626 grabbed 625 by the scruff of his neck and dragged him from the office room. Era was in front of them as Gantu was running up to them now fearing for his friends life... then there was something he remembered... if Era did alter time, this would be unnecessary. If 625 did get dehydrated it wouldn't be something for him to worry about. If 625 was never dehydrated Gantu wouldn't have activated him nor met him to begin with, but still even that wouldn't stop from him worrying about his companion.

625 was getting dragged into the kitchen, by 626 and then they both were in front of this medium sized machine. It looked exactly like the instal-dehydrator (in the 627 episode.) The Jumba appeared from behind the portable machine.

'' 625, come over here'', Jumba said.

625 submissively walked towards Jumba,'' Y-yes?''

Then he was scooped up into Jumba's arms, but then he was thrown into the sphere of the machine then the lid closed as 625 pressed his nose against the plastic sphere. Unsure of what was going to happen to him at that exact moment. Gantu put his hand towards the plastic sphere towards 625's hand.

'' I'll see you later in the future...'', Gantu said, gently.

Even though 625 couldn't see nor hear him he looked down onto the floor of the sphere then in an instant he saw nothing. Motionless and unable to see anything a small blue sphere settled to the bottom of the sphere and rolled out of the machine as Jumba picked up the pod and threw it in mid air and caught it.

'' Okay 626, now we can go on to different places and try to go on a destruction rampage!'', Jumba said,'' But first let me put this experiment pod into the container.''

Gantu sighed, as Era looked at him,'' I'd expect you to try to save your friend.''

'' I know, but if 625 was never dehydrated to begin with, I would've never met him, nor he have met me... you think you can do one last thing?''

'' What is it?''

'' Take us home... to the present...''

'' Okay...''

Before Era could attempt to send them to the present, they heard banging from the ship as police guards swarmed from the inside of the ship, surrounding Jumba and experiment 626.

'' Eh, is this involved on what I did last week?'', Jumba asked, innocently.

Gantu and Era sighed.

'' Anyway... I'll take us back to the present...'', Era said, she turned to her tall friend,'' Any last words?''

'' I'm going back to my sidekick and tell him about what I should've said a long time ago... that I care for him'', Gantu admitted.

Era nodded in agreement. Lowering her head her antennae began to glow and then the green swirl on her belly began to turn clockwise. Then Gantu could see that time was fast- forwarding... then he saw a familiar place... a place that he and his sandwich making companion called home...

TBC...

_Okay. I do have a question, since I am still working on One True Place 3, I need to know which fic in my future fanfics I should work on next._

_Should it be:_

_Moody Meets Her Match_

_or _

_Mags & Mudkip 2: Kyogre's Reign._

_I cannot decide which one I should work on next, the winning fanfic would be posted on after a few days that the last chapter of this fic is posted. Please send in your choosing for the future fanfic while submitting your review please. Thank you!_


	14. Back To The Present

_Just two more chapters left, so I could get started on 'Moody Meets Her Match'. I know about the story not being faithful being related to the series nor the movies, but that's just me, I tried to write an eppy and it sucked, yes, if your guessing the first fic... yes I agree that sucked... I even reviewed myself saying that it sucked... okay now that's over here's chapter 14!_

Chapter 14

Back To The Present

Era and Gantu were at a very familiar place. Gantu's ship. Excited as a two year old, Gantu ran around to see if everything was in place, but most importantly he was now wondering about 625. Era looked at him to see if he was ready.

'' Are you going to speak to 625?'', Era asked.

'' Where is he? Is he above the ship?'', Gantu asked.

'' Most likely... I think he's thinking about his past...''

'' Well, things aren't going to be so easy.''

'' Come...''

Then they both went up to the second floor of the ship. Now Gantu was only a few feet away from the window, and close towards 625. Gantu let out a shaky breath.

'' What?'', Era asked.

'' This is so much harder then yelling and arguing, as we usually do...''

'' He'll listen...''

'' Think so?''

'' If he's been so quiet for most of the day... he'll listen.''

'' Well it is dark outside...''

'' Go on... I'll stay over here so you two could talk.''

'' Okay...''

Gantu walked towards the circular window, letting out another shaky breath,'' This is so much different then arguing, but it's got to be done.''

He slowly opened the window letting his head out, and looking to his left, to find a lonely 625 staring at him.

'' Hey...'', Gantu blew gently.

625 looked down, before looking back at the sky, with no reply. That wasn't going to convince Gantu to give up so easily.

'' What are you doing here all by yourself for?''

Then a reply...'' No reason'', 625 shrugged.

'' You never do this before, come into the ship. I made peanut butter and honey sandwiches...''

625 had to think that this was a lie. He looked at Gantu to see if it was really true, if so how id he know that it was one of his past favorites, so he rarely ate any, trying to push back his past memories of Flora, the only person in the universe that really cared for him to begin with.

625 looked away, not wanting anything to eat at the moment since his stomach dropped thinking about those past sandwiches.

'' What's wrong? You look so lonely out here.''

'' Gantu? Why are you talking to me?''

'' I'm just trying to pick up conversation.''

'' It's not working.''

'' Yes it is.''

Then there was silence. 625 sighed, as a chill went down his spine.

'' Are you remembering something?'', Gantu asked.

'' No.''

'' You don't remember anybody special?''

'' Um... no.''

This was causing 625 become nervous. Emotions that he was never used to revealing to anyone were being heard through his voice. He wanted to jam his bottled up emotions up into himself again, but unfortunately it was not working, no matter how much 625 tried to hide it. Then his past memories started to come to him. Pain from his past was bothering him greatly, anymore questions that would remind him of his past, would cause the little sandwich maker to do something he always hated to do... cry.

'' I've never tried a peanut butter and honey sandwich before, you think that you could make one?''

625 clenched his teeth together... not again... He turned away. Gantu saw that 625's eyes were brimming with tears, results he never meant to happen.

'' Hey, don't cry...''

'' I'm not crying...'', 625 said, his voice breaking.

Then 625 shuffled away from Gantu and to the other side of the ship along the edge. Fortunately there was a window at that side. Gantu took his head out of the side that he was and opened the window at the other side to find 625 curled up.

'' Aww, let me see you for a sec. I wanna... know if you're okay.''

He didn't see 625's face, but he did hear a soft yet audible whimper from him.

'' Do you miss anybody?''

625 sniffled,'' Why do you care?''

'' Because well... it's sad to see you like this.''

'' Humph!''

Gantu put out his finger and rubbed 625's back,'' Come on...''

'' No!''

'' I don't want to leave you outside on a cold night like this... come inside.''

'' I don't wanna.''

'' I bet you're thinking about Flora aren't you?''

625 gasped, how did he know that?

'' Come on!''

625's face fell them more tears slid from his face, he covered himself with his arms and began to cry, audibly.

Gantu scooped up 625 into his hand and his poor sidekick was still crying in the palm of his hands,'' I think you know who Flora is...''

625 sniffled,'' No...''

'' Yes you do. You wouldn't be crying if I haven't said her name.''

'' Well... I know her... I just wanna see her again.''

Era heard those words and had an idea in mind. She hastily left the ship and ran out into the cold outdoors, leaving 625 and Gantu alone.

'' I had a feeling you were missing somebody... you seemed so sad.''

'' I was just remembering something...''

'' Flora...?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Yeah...''

'' Was that person special to you?''

'' Yeah, she was the only person that cared for me.''

'' That's not true, I care for you too.''

625 took a glance at Gantu. Was he really telling the truth? He never considered Gantu to care for him, after being shot, shouted, and injured, he never thought that Gantu would have the heart to care for him. 625 decided to trust Gantu, no matter how big a jerk he was to him.

625 got up and stumbled to gantu's thumb and hugged him. He was so small that he couldn't hug Gantu normally a regular person would. Gantu could see that 625 cares for him too, and he wouldn't want anything to happen to his companion. The Gantu almost forgot about Era.

'' 625 wait, this is the experiment that I-...'', gantu said, but stopped.

They saw nobody standing in front of them. They were the only people in the ship.

'' What are you talking about G?'', 625 replied.

'' But she was here...''

'' Maybe you were seeing things.''

'' Maybe she left.''

'' Huh?''

'' We'll see her again someday.''

'' But I never met her. Who are you talking about G?''

'' Just a friend 625... Just a friend...''

'' What friend?''

'' I'll tell you when we go downstairs, and tell you what I saw with her...''

Then Gantu was about to go downstairs as 625 was sitting in the palm of his hands. Little that they knew Era was about to show a lonely experiment a past surprise...

TBC...

_One chapter more to the secret power... that's all to say..._


	15. An Old Friend

_Whoa! I didn't realize that the last chapter was closely written like the Christmas Carol! XD... okay the second last chapter is now up, and Era's secret power will be revealed._

Chapter 15

An Old Friend

There was a sudden chill in the air as 625 sat by Gantu's side in the rec room as they were both watching a movie. 625's fur stood on end as Gantu could hear chattering from 625's jaw.

'' Cold?'', Gantu asked.

'' Yes. I'll get my blanket. Want yours?'', 625 asked.

'' No thanks.''

625 smiled and walked towards the bedroom talking the elevator to get there. when he entered the hallway that leads to the room, the whole entire room was freezing cold, then 625's fur stood on end as he tried to keep himself warm. He closed his eyes then heard a familiar voice.

'' 625?''

625 jumped and whirled around to see who was the owner of the voice but he saw no one. He blinked then he saw a familiar face. 625 was bewildered and speechless, as another chill went down his spine, but not from the cold, it was from surprise. He walked up to the familiar face and approached the person. Could it really be?

'' 625, remember me?'', the familiar face said.

625's lower jaw quivered in shock, and surprised,'' Flora?''

'' Yes 625, it is me...'', the familiar voice said.

Then 625 smiled as he ran to Flora. Flora spread out her arms, ready to hug 625. He was about to leap in her arms but... he went right through her...

625's spine suddenly sent a jolt of fear causing his fur to stand on end, making him have a very fuzzy appearance, as so his eyes, popped open from fear wide open staring at flora.

'' What happened to you?'', 625 asked, then his mind cleared up, then he snapped his fingers,'' Oh yeah you're traveling from the past aren't you?''

'' No. If I was you wouldn't see me nor hear me.''

'' Then who are you?''

'' It's me 625.''

'' Then what happened to you?''

'' Oh this...'', then flora looked down,'' It happened two weeks after I left home.''

625's jaw slowly dropped, as it turned into a soft gasp,'' Flora... I'm so sorry...''

'' It's okay. I've come to say goodbye, and to see how you are doing.''

'' Goodbye... is one of the words that are difficult to say...''

'' I know my friend. How's everything?''

'' Fine. I'm living with Gantu... but...'', 625 said, his voice breaking from holding in his tears.

625 looked down, his face flushed slightly red, as tears brimmed in his eyes, he clenched his teeth, but his teeth could be seen. He couldn't believe that his friend was gone off the face of the universe, he was still believing she was still alive, but she wasn't, and now he was talking to her, and he could see her. this was the chance and probably last for now... and say those words he's always wanted to say to her when she left. The past comes back to haunt him, and his painful memories came back to him, as he could remember most of them... he was cut off by a voice.

'' Oh now 625, don't cry... Don't cry please.''

625's lower lip quivered as some tears escaped his black eyes,'' Do don't know how long I've been missing you...''

'' I've missed you too, ever since I was kicked out of the house.''

'' Yeah...''

'' I've been watching over you since your activation, is just you could never see me.''

'' What do you mean if I never saw you?''

'' You can't see my ghost, but you can see me now, thanks to a special power.''

'' But I want you with me.''

'' I'll be with you 625, even if you cannot see me.''

'' Huh?''

'' I'm like you're guardian angel... you cannot see me. But let's just say a friend of Gantu's helped me see you, and so you could see me...''

'' Where will you go?''

'' It's in a special place... up in the sky.''

'' When will I see you again?''

'' You won't be up there in a really long time. You have a long life to live my friend, but we'll see each other again someday.''

'' Then after a really long time, I'm gonna still miss you.''

'' I'm gonna miss you too 625.''

'' Goodbye... I'll see you again someday.''

'' I'll see you again too 625... in the future. Do something for me okay?''

'' Okay.''

'' Take care of Gantu. You've got a home with him and he doesn't seem to have anybody care for him, but deep down inside I know you care for him too.''

'' I'll take good care of Gantu.''

'' Okay then, goodbye my little friend...''

'' Bye... I love you...''

'' I love you too, and the one true place where you belong is here, with Gantu.''

'' I think so too...''

'' Well it is time for me to be going.''

'' Well... you should go back up there, and we'll all be together again. I cannot believe that this is really goodbye...''

'' Goodbye and take care.''

Then Flora walked up to 625 and hugged him, then 625 returned the embrace but without his hands nor arms going through her. 625 didn't want to let go, but he had to. It was for the better that way.

'' Well it's time for me to go...'', Flora said, not wanting 625 to cry.

'' Bye again.''

Then Flora was drifting into mid air backwards out through the window,'' Remember my friend. I'll be watching you...''

625 waved goodbye, but a certain connection to her made him scream,'' NO DON'T LEAVE ME!''

'' Bye 625!''

'' FLORA!''

The screaming alerted gantu as he hastily ran upstairs and towards 625. Then he saw the faint figure of Flora. He turned to 625 who was crying into the floor and shivering violently. He scooped up the sandwich maker and cuddled him, to comfort his aching soul. While 625 cried sadly in Gantu's hands, Gantu could see Era's ear from the window. Era was the one who caused 625 and him to see Flora's spirt.

'' 625 look out the window, it's that experiment I told you about!'', Gantu alerted.

625 opened his eyes but saw nothing,'' Who are you talking about?''

Gantu gasped,'' She's gone!''

625 blinked as he wiped the tears off of his face. Gantu went to the room with 625 in his hand and retrieved the blankets.

'' Come on let's finish the movie.''

625 nodded in agreement as he sighed.

TBC...


	16. Final Words

_Last chapter, and short. I thought it would be better to let this be the last chapter since I think it is a proper ending. Here's the last Chapter enjoy!_

Chapter 16

Final Words

Gantu and 625 were watching the movie in the rec room once again, but this time there was silence and the movie was almost over. 625 has drifted off to sleep, and Gantu placed his covers over him, so that he could stay warm. While 625 was asleep Gantu got up and walked outside.

He was now thinking about the experiment that helped him bond closer to 625, but he never had a chance to thank her. He didn't know if Era was nearby, but if she was nearby Gantu knew the words that he would say to her.

Then he blew into the cold night,'' Thank you Era, for helping me understand about 625 a little more better...''

He drew in a breath and confidently entered the ship as the door closed. He knew Era was out there knowing what she would do... traveling out there in time.

Popping out from behind the bushes was a familiar experiment, known as Era.

'' You're welcome Gantu and 625. You're bonding has inspired me to look for my one true place here on Earth'', She blew.

She turned to into the Hawaiian forests and began to jog into the forest, into the dark night bravely, as the moon shown down upon the tiny hawaiian island, until she couldn't be seen again, upon the tropical paradise known as Kauai.

The End

_Well the end... I liked writing this fic, even though I thought of it during my vacation at P.R. when I was bored. Anyway, the reason why Jumba was so mean in the fic, was because I thought Jumba was mean to begin with before, we all knew him as a nice loving evil genius scientist. For those of you that didn't understand about Era's secret power, her secret power was to contact spirits from the beyond, and show them to anyone in ghost form, and they can communicate with the person that they meet, so that explains the four antennae on her in her pic on my DeviantArt page. Thanks to all who reviewed, and now 'One True Place 3' can be updated soon, along with a new L&S fic 'Moody Meets Her Match'. Until next time, see ya!_


End file.
